Faunus' True Form
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A change was coming. Blake could feel it as easily as she could feel the change of seasons. She was going into heat. The only thing was that she had to hide it from her teammates. How was she going to survive for three months? Yes ANOTHER heat story, different from the others, though. Obviously it's monochrome. ENJOY! Does not account for Vol. 2.
1. You're screwed

**_I don't own RWBY. That honor goes to Monty Oum._**

**_Yes, this is another 'Blake in heat' fic. It's a quick easy way to find a reason for Blake and Weiss to have sex, so I do it. (I can think of other reasons for them to have sex too, but you guys won't be seeing that fic until it's ready). *cough* Moving on. _**

**_This one involves a heat cycle that's different than _**_Seven Days of Heat _**_or _**_Swallowing Pride_**_. I hope you guys enjoy the twist and as a heads up, there will be one more fic with Blake that is based around her going into heat and it's literally going to be called _**_A Cat in Heat_**_. So keep your eyes open for that one and enjoy the fic. _**

* * *

"I'm just saying, a guy like that, could have potential for you, Weiss." Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's argument.

"He was an absolute brute!" Weiss responded, crossing her arms indignantly.

"I thought he was nice." The yellow-themed girl shrugged.

"He told me-in great detail-what he wanted to do with my skirt!" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"I can't believe you didn't take His Hunkiness up on the offer." Yang licked her lips, remembering the attractive blue-haired boy that had attempted to hit on all of them with limited success.

"As if I would let such scum lay even a finger on me." Weiss scoffed.

"Besides, the bulge in his pants was barely noticeable, Yang." Blake spoke up, calmly inserting herself into the conversation. "He wasn't worth it."

"But it was dark!" The blonde pointed out.

"Night vision." Blake replied, causing her yellow-themed teammate to pout.

"Cheer up, Sis." Ruby chuckled. "At least he was cute."

Arriving back at the Academy, the four girls smiled at the familiar sounds coming from all around them. Ruby led the way to the dorms, Weiss right behind her with Yang and Blake taking up the rear.

"So what do you guys want to do now since there are two hours left until dinner?" Ruby inquired.

"Maybe we could find something on TV?" Yang suggested. "Oh, the world championship is on tonight!"

"Oh no!" Weiss hissed. "I am _not_ watching wrestling again tonight!"

"But it's fun!" Yang chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"It is most certainly not fun watching men with large muscles and small waists roll around on a dirty smelly mat in their underwear beating each other to unconsciousness." Weiss huffed.

"But it's the championship, Weiss! Why _wouldn't_ you want to watch that?"

"Because it's _all_ we watch!"

"Perhaps we should watch the championship tonight so that Yang is happy and then next time we can watch what Weiss wants to see." Blake suggested, turning a page in her book.

All of her teammates turned to her surprise and the ensuing silence made Blake glance up to find them all staring at her. "What?"

"You've been quite talkative lately." Ruby said, smiling encouragingly at the Faunus.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Weiss murmured, eyes narrowing at the black-themed team member.

"Is something up?" Yang asked.

"No." Blake replied, going back to her book. "Some things just can't be solved by blowing out a candelabra."

All three blushed at the reminder of the first time the four of them had been assembled together. Getting over the moment, Ruby cleared her throat.

"I agree with Blake's suggestion." She stated, turning to Yang and Weiss. "It sounds good. Weiss can teach me how to play chess while Yang watches the championship."

"What are you going to do, Blake?" Yang asked, the trio turning to see Blake lost in her book once more. "Never mind. See ya later."

As the group left the room, Blake continued focusing on her book, getting lost in the pages. Roughly seventeen minutes after her team's exit, Blake felt a familiar tingling sensation at the base of her spine. Setting down her book, Blake stood and slid her shorts down, doing the same with her tights, letting free the long furry appendage that wanted to be released.

Sighing in exasperation, Blake realized what was going to happen for the next three months. Slipping her shorts back on, she grabbed her long black trench coat that she used for winter and slid it on, making her way out of the room.

Yang was engrossed in the match and Weiss was concentrating on her next move, but Ruby spotted their black-themed teammate leaving the dorms. Her eyebrows creased in confusion, but she shrugged it off at the moment. Just because she was the team leader didn't mean she needed to know what her teammates were doing all the time. Turning her attention back to Weiss, Ruby let her Faunus teammate slip from her mind.

Blake walked down the hallway calmly, conveying no indication of something being amiss. Inside, on the other hand, she was in turmoil over what she should do about her problem. Coming to a door with LOVE on it, she raised her hand and knocked. Footsteps were heard behind the door before it opened and a green head poked out, a wide smile settling over pink lips.

"Blake!" Organza shouted, hugging the cat-Faunus to her. "How have you been? Velvet was getting worried that you didn't like her anymore."

"I was not." the rabbit-Faunus grinned, poking her partner in the side before turning to the darker brunette. "Hello, Blake. Would you like to come in?"

"Th-that would probably be wise." Velvet stepped back and allowed her friend entrance. Blake stepped inside and found the rest of Team LOVE lounging around the room as well. Eyelet was in the corner drawing, Loden was brushing his hair and Organza had bounced to the bed she shared with Velvet, flopping down on it.

"What can we help you with?" Velvet asked, sitting next to her partner.

"I'm going into heat." Blake stated bluntly. The entire team stopped and stared at her. Organza fell off the bed, Eyelet accidentally drew a jagged line across her newest creation and Loden nearly yanked a chunk of hair from his head.

"That's... er... interesting..." Velvet cleared her throat awkwardly. "Blake, you know Organza and I-."

"I didn't come to proposition you, Velvet." Blake explained. "I came for some advice. My team has taken extremely well to my being a Faunus, but it's clear that they've never experienced a Faunus in heat."

"Well, why not just hide it like Velvet does?" Loden suggested.

"Mine would be harder to hide than hers." Blake told him, removing her trench coat to show them her tail.

"Oh."

The entire team gazed around uncomfortably. "Is there anyone you're interested in?" Eyelet asked softly, her naturally quiet voice somehow stretching across the room to Blake.

"I am, but... she's not one to be interested in me."

"I'm sure Yang wouldn't be opposed to it." Loden chuckled. "She is the party type after all."

"I'm not interested in Yang, Den." Blake murmured.

"Ruby's a little inexperienced, but she's usually willing to try anything for her team..." Organza told her encouragingly.

"Ruby is dating Nora and I have no intention of dating her either." the dark brunette murmured.

"Then who-?"

"Weiss." Eyelet stated as if she'd known the answer the entire time and Blake's refusal of her other two teammates was proof of it. Blake nodded just to clarify.

"You're screwed." Loden whispered.

"I know." the cat-Faunus breathed.

* * *

_**Alright, if you want to know more about Blake's transformation or about Team LOVE (who are actually named Team VOLE in Black Velvet), just PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. If you don't wanna PM me, then you can ask me on Tumblr, message my Facebook page, or hit me up on Twitter. Just look below.** _

**_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**_**

**_**_And there you have it. Thanks for the support! Drop me a review, yeah?_**_**


	2. Having fun

**_As per my promise on my Facebook and Tumblr, I'm updating every RWBY fic I've published on here. So, I'm back with another chapter for this and I hope you guys enjoy it. _**

* * *

Blake awoke before the rest of her teammates, hopping into the shower before Weiss and Ruby had even begun to stir. As she stepped into the steaming water, the Faunus wondered what she was going to tell them. A Faunus in heat wasn't something commonly seen by humans. If a Faunus knew they were going into heat, they easily found a place that would make it more bearable.

_Yang and Ruby are relatively accepting. They obviously accepted me being a Faunus rather quickly, so telling them about this problem won't be such a big deal. It's Weiss I'm worried about. She's still wary around Faunus and there are moments when she gets cautious around me too. What if she doesn't take to this as well as the other two have been? How will I be able to cope with the next three months?_

Closing her eyes momentarily, Blake gave a soft groan as the heiress' face appeared behind her eyelids. Mist blue eyes staring at her softly yet coldly, thin lips set into a frown or a line, pursing ever so slightly at something Yang may have done. Slender, pale neck waiting for Blake to mark every inch of it and leading her downward to the perky breasts lying in wait for the Faunus' mouth to-.

Blake gasped as her eyes flew open, pushing off from the wall she was leaning against. _I can't keep having those thoughts, not now._ She told herself firmly, unwrapping her tail from around her waist as it continued to curl in pleasure at the thoughts that had been running rampant in her mind seconds before.

Carefully washing her hair, Blake wrapped her tail and a towel tightly around herself before making her way back to the dorm room. The others had begun to awaken and get ready. Ruby nodded to her as she made her way toward the bathrooms as well, Weiss following soon after and, after a few stumbles, Yang also made her way down the hall.

Blake gave a breath of relief, reaching into her draw and removing a uniform and a fresh pair of underclothes. Grimacing as her tail was forced into the cotton, Blake had little trouble putting the rest of her clothing on and began to brush her hair, still musing over what to do about this problem.

_Well, Weiss did say that when something this big comes up, to tell someone... but she may not have known the weight of her words at the time. Though, after finding out that you were in the White Fang, she probably thought there was nothing else that could surprise her. Well, this would be an interesting talk..._

Sighing, Blake set down her brush, reaching for her bow. Her ears twitched at footsteps and she turned tot he door, seeing her teammates enter. Ruby and Yang moved to their draws, beginning to choose a school uniform to wear, but Blake paid no mind to them as a still damp Schnee heiress walked into the room.

Sopping wet white hair trailed in slight curls down a smooth pale back, the towel sticking to every curve, every nook because of the water. Blake licked her lips as beads of water made their way down Weiss' chin and dropped onto her clavicle, spilling from her love hollow down into the valley between those soft malleable breasts. The water teased the brunette, dripping ever so slowly down the slope of the girl's shoulders and pooling on her breastplate before slipping down and disappearing from sight.

With tremendous effort, the Faunus drew her eyes away from the alluring sight and fixed her bow in place, taking deep breaths and keeping her eyes trained on her bookshelf as the other three girls changed. When at last everyone seemed to have finished preparing for the day, all four members of the team headed to breakfast.

Blake pointedly sat on the other side of Yang that morning, keeping as much inconspicuous space between Weiss and herself as she could without giving anything away. JNPR joined them moments later and everyone struck up different conversations. Blake simply ignored them all and focused on her bagel, fighting the urge to even glance in the heiress' direction.

The bell rang shortly after Blake finished her cherry yogurt and the teams departed for their separate classes, RWBY all walking together. Arriving at their first class, the quartet took their usual seats, three of the four of them taking out their books until Blake elbowed Yang to get her book as well. The blonde chuckled sheepishly and took her book from her bag just as Professor Port stepped into the room.

"Good morning students." He called to them all. After receiving a half-hearted greeting, he delved immediately into the lesson. "Today we are going to discuss the most popular method of getting rid of boarbatusks. Does anyone know what that is?"

Weiss' hand shot up and Blake stiffened, smelling the scent of her shampoo waft through the air from the motion. Weiss didn't seem to take notice as she answered, "The Machinsky Mash."

"Correct, Miss Scha-nee. Class, the Machinsky Mash, sometimes known as the Machinsky Maneurver, is a very complex strategy that seems simple upon sight, but if done wrong, could end in the person doing it losing an arm. Or a life. You see, when I was a boy..."

Blake diligently took notes that seemed to be important while the professor went off into another of his long-winded childhood tales about fighting and wanting to become a Hunter. The classroom was filled with the sounds of pencils scratching, kids snoring and Professor Port talking. Looking to her teammates, the brunette noted that Yang was asleep, Ruby was fighting it and Weiss' eyes were too glassy to actually be paying attention.

Hopefully, she could do this without anyone noticing. Her tail was becoming uncomfortable at the angle she was sitting. Blake repositioned herself in her chair, trying not to sit on her own tail. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't at the base of her spine. Grumbling about her predicament, Blake shifted again, drawing the attention of her team leader.

"Is everything okay, Blake?" Ruby inquired.

"Huh?" Amber eyes flashed to the redhead before calmly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just getting a bit restless is all."

"Class just started." Yang told her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss piped in. "You're usually much more composed than this, Blake."

"Maybe I'm just a little bored, okay?" the brunette snapped a little harsher and louder than she had intended.

"Then perhaps you could demonstrate the maneuver yourself, Miss Belladonna." All four girls slowly turned to see the entire class staring at them. Blake grit her teeth together and stood, removing Gambol Shroud from her bag and making her way to the front.

It wasn't that she hadn't been _listening_ to the lecture he was giving. She had heard every word he'd said. _I cannot believe I have to do this._ She inwardly groaned, holding her sheathed sword at the ready as Professor Port stepped up next to the cage.

"At the ready, Miss Belladonna!" he shouted, unlatching the cage.

Blake waited as the boarbatusk charged her, amber eyes flashing green momentarily as it bore down on her. Leaping into the air, Blake moved backward, watching the Grimm race closer to her. Swinging Gambol Shroud, Blake didn't even wince as the sheath made contact with the baorbatusk's rock-hard armor.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang shouted in worry.

_Having fun._ Blake wanted to reply as she flipped over another attack, once again hitting the armor. The Grimm continued whirling on her, large tusks always aimed for her chest and stomach, but Blake wouldn't let it get that far, jumping over it or backward each time, a catty smile appearing on her face as she began to enjoy toying with the monster.

"Blake, its belly, remember?" Ruby shouted. "Its belly is its weakest point!"

"I know." the brunette called calmly, once more jumping up. This time, however, she landed on the boarbatusk's back and rode it as it ran and bucked, trying to dislodge her. Resisting the urge to shout jubilantly, Blake stood with perfect balance on the Grimm's back and leaped up, unsheathing her blade.

Her eyes flashed green once more as she licked her lips down at the creature below her. As the entire class watched, she swung in the air, beginning her descent. "Here, piggy piggy." she called, prompting the monster to look up.

The boarbatusk snorted and stood on its hindlegs, certain that it had cornered her now. Blake gave that catty grin again and angled her body slightly, landing a little in front of the Grimm. Just as it was lowering itself back to its feet, she thrust forward with both blades, embedding them deep into the stomach of the beast.

Purring softly in delight, she pulled her blades apart, slicing the creature open and watching it drop as she stood from her crouch. The class stared in awe while Professor Port cleared his throat. "Though that was an impressive battle, Miss Belladonna," he murmured. "It was still not the maneuver I was teaching."

"Maneuver?" Blake wondered aloud momentarily before her eyes widened in horror. _I forgot to do the maneuver!_ She screamed at herself, too late to rectify the problem now.

"That will be detention for you, Miss Belladonna, please take your seat." Blake sighed and sheathed her blade, moving back to her seat and putting her blade away.

"Why didn't you do the maneuver?" Weiss hissed at her.

"I was having too much fun toying with the boarbatusk!" Blake snarled back. "Sorry, if I forgot."

"You were... how was that _fun?_" Weiss stared at her incredulously, not believing her ears.

"It just was." Blake shrugged, turning back to face the front and continuing to take notes as her teammates gave her odd looks throughout the rest of class.

When the bell finally rang, Professor Port called, "I want a three page report on the Machinsky maneuver and how it was effective in defeating Grimm during the Great Uprising of 1852." As an afterthought, he added, "Miss Belladonna, I expect you in my office Saturday morning for detention, seven am sharp."

"_Seven am?_" Blake gasped, eyes widening.

"That is correct. You may go now." Amber eyes narrowed, but Blake nodded and gathered her things, storming from the room. Ruby, Weiss and Yang glanced at each other before quickly following their teammate.

"Hey Blake!" Yang shouted, racing after her partner. "Wait up!"

The Faunus did not slow and so, Ruby used her Semblance to move in front of her, rose petals falling in her wake. "Blake!" the redhead exclaimed. "What's wrong? It's just detention."

"Detention I got because the teacher went on a tangent about his childhood instead of teaching us like he's supposed to." Blake huffed.

"What's gotten into you, Blake?" Yang asked, coming up behind them with Weiss right beside her. "You don't normally act this..."

"Childish?" Weiss suggested. "Irrational? Completely reckless?"

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed.

Blake shook her head and turned away from them, sidestepping Ruby. "I'm heading back to the dorm." she called. "I need a nap."

Her team watched her go, at a complete loss of what to do. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to head in the direction of their next class. "Looks like I'm taking notes for _three _of us today."

* * *

_****_If any of you readers are female, I'm guessing you're equating Blake's attitude to PMS, right? Cause if so, it's very freaking similar to that, yeah._****_

_****_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._****_

_****_And don't forget to drop me a pretty review while you're at it._****_


	3. Letting Loose

_**And hello again, everyone. I would just like to say something real quick.**_

_**I am in college now, which means I can't always write, let alone update. Do not rush me. If I say I'm going to finish something, it means I'm going to finish it. Just be patient and I'll return. Thank you.**_

_**For all those reading, all RWBY stories were thought or and created BEFORE Volume 2 began and therefore have absolutely nothing to do with it, unless stated otherwise. Likewise, stories created AFTER Volume 2 premiered also have nothing to do with it unless stated otherwise. Stories pertaining to Volume 2 have nothing to do with Volume 2 or the rest of the series unless stated otherwise. That way, no one can get mad at me for not adding in Yang's semblance or the fact that Blake is wearing herself out or something like that.**_

_**Now then, we've gotten further into Blake's heat cycle, but not by much, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Have at it.**_

* * *

Blake returned to the dorm room and locked the door behind her, sitting on her bed to think. _I can't believe I've got detention for something that wasn't even my fault._ She seethed, laying back and staring at the bottom of Yang's bunk. _All I did was try to readjust my tail. If the others didn't pry, I might not have told them off like that._

Sitting up again, tail wiggling from beneath her skirt, Blake glared at the wall. _And what's Professor Port's deal? Who has detention at seven in the morning on a Saturday? I understand that we're training to become Huntresses, but don't teachers enjoy sleeping in too? Well, I guess I should just be happy that it's Wednesday._

Sighing, the Faunus lay back down, tail waving around her form before settling over her waist. Drawing the blanket over her body, Blake decided to grab a catnap to relieve some of her stress.

**_..._**

Weiss and Ruby made their way to their next class, discussing Blake's behavior.

"It was just detention." Weiss sniffed. "It's not like it's something major, like suspension."

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby murmured. "Who has detention at seven in the morning on a Saturday? I would be a little upset about that too, but she seemed a bit more... irritable than usual."

"Yeah, she did yell at Professor Port." Weiss mused. "Usually, Blake's as respectful as I am, if a bit more distant. What could be making her act this way?"

"I don't know, but I hope we find out soon. Do you think it has something to do with the White Fang? She could be getting worried again."

"Hmph." Weiss barely contained a snarl at the mention of the terrorist group. "I don't know what it could be about, but she made a promise to us and I hope she follows it."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, her worry showing clearly in her eyes.

The pair continued on to their class as Yang headed in the direction of a combat class. The blonde was also musing on her partner's sudden change in demeanor.

_Blake hasn't acted like that in a while._ She thought to herself as she changed into her normal combat clothes. _I don't think I've seen her like that since she was adamant about Faunus being good people and not monsters. Maybe this has something to do with the White Fang too? I'll have a talk with her after school. She'll probably be in a better mood by then._

With that resolve set in mind, Yang grinned as the bell rang to begin class.

**_..._**

Blake woke up to a tapping on her window and slowly sat up, yawning. Glancing over as the tapping became more insistent, the brunette frowned at the sight of a familiar blonde on her windowsill. Walking over, she opened it and leaned out.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking by when I smelled something tangy but sweet. And it got stronger the closer I got to your room. Let me guess... estrous?"

"How do you even know what that is?" Blake scoffed, moving back into the room to let him in.

"Hey, they taught me health in battle school." Sun grinned. "Plus, I studied into cats a bit when I met you to try gaining a feel for what kind of person I was getting to know."

"How sweet." Blake deadpanned, leaning against Yang's bed. "What do you want?"

"Well, since I'm not the type of guy to just offer up my body, I was wondering if you were interested in sparring. You know, to get rid of some of that excess energy?"

The brunette cocked her head for a moment. "Yeah, it's worth a try. Give me just a moment and I'll be dressed for it."

"Cool." Sun nodded, moving back to the window. "I'll be waiting at the training pitch."

Blake rolled her eyes as he leaped into the tree nearby and turned to begin changing. She grimaced as she realized that her tail was going to be in a tight squeeze with wearing her shorts and her tights, but she couldn't do anything out of the ordinary or someone would ask questions.

Moving to the window, she balanced on the ledge and leaped, landing smoothly and taking off at a sprint, leaving nothing but a fading afterimage.

Yang and Weiss had just been getting back to the dorm when Blake jumped and both yelled out to her as she leaped. Running to the window, Yang watched her partner sprint away and sighed.

"I wanted to talk to her."

"About today?" Weiss inquired.

"Yes." The boxer replied, sitting on the brunette's bed. "She was acting so off, not like herself. I wanted to try finding out what was wrong."

"Me too." The heiress sighed, sitting on her own bed and curling her legs underneath of her. "She made a promise to tell us what's wrong, but I think it still may be hard for her to open up to us."

"I just hope she didn't run off to do anything dangerous." Yang muttered, looking to the window worriedly.

**_..._**

Blake arrived at the training pitch and moved to where Sun was waiting for her. The rest of the area was empty.

"Follow me." Sun ordered.

"Why?" Blake asked. "Where are we going?"

"A place where we can be ourselves." He replied, leaping over the edge of the cliff into the Emerald Forest. Blake rolled her eyes and followed him into the woods, coming to a small open area. Here, Sun stopped and turned to her.

"Now let your tail go."

Blake blinked at her friend and asked, "What?"

"Come on, I know what happens when a Faunus goes into heat." Sun grinned. "Let your tail out. It must be getting uncomfortable."

Blake reached down and undid the zippers on her shorts opening them into a skirt before slipping out of her tights. She released a soft groan of relief as her tail slithered out, waving behind her.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Sun chuckled.

"Yeah, it does." The brunette replied, waving her tail.

"Come on, let's go for a run."

"What about sparring?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I figured this would be much better for you. Besides, it's been a while since someone was able to keep up with me in the trees."

Sun snickered as he leaped into some nearby branches. Blake laughed and joined him, beginning to run through the trees as she followed Sun. The Emerald Forest was beautiful and there wasn't a Nevermore in sight, thankfully. Blake had forgotten what it was like to climb trees just to be climbing them and it was the longest she'd worn a grin in a long time.

Sun glanced over to his companion and noticed the relaxed expression on her face, the smile beaming from her expression. A sneaky thought entered his mind and he used his next jump to execute it.

Leaping from the tree he had been on, Sun propelled himself across to Blake. Amber eyes had just enough time to widen before both of them went tumbling through the branches.

Blake righted herself easily while Sun used his tail to halt his roll. Before either could say a word, Blake burst into small chuckles, Sun joining in.

"You have to admit, that was fun." The monkey-Faunus laughed.

"True." The brunette snorted, balancing easily on her branch. "Again!"

"Wha-?" Sun didn't have time to dodge as he was suddenly propelled through the trees again. Blake laughed as she batted at his stomach with her feet, her teeth finding purchase on his shoulder playfully.

Sun realized that this must have been common with cats and decided to play along. Maintaining his balance in the tree, the blonde boy batted Blake away, grinning as he pounced on her back. Blake gave a soft mew and kicked at his stomach again, her hands batting and swatting at him.

It continued on like this late into the afternoon and into the night. Since they both could see in the dark, neither felt the need to stop their playful fighting. Finally, when they were both out of breath and had come to a truce, they leaped down and turned their gaze upward to the stars.

"Thanks, Sun." Blake beamed, tail twitching happily. "That did make me feel better."

"Yeah, well, I'm here for a friend in need, you know." The monkey-Faunus chuckled, leaning back against a tree. "I don't like to see a friend down for something as silly as heat."

"You know cats aren't the only animals to go into heat, right?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, but since I'm a monkey-Faunus, I don't go into heat as often. I know there are dogs, cats... I think rabbits do it too."

"Yes, Velvet told me she does."

The pair stared up at the stars for a few moments more before Blake sighed. "I should be getting back before the others get worried." She murmured, standing. "Thanks again, Sun."

"Hey, anytime." Sun waved as Blake suddenly blurred, leaving an afterimage as she raced back to campus.

Climbing the hill to campus was easy enough. Blake spotted some students loitering near the statue in the courtyard and quickly slipped her tights on, not wanting them to notice her tail. Making her way to the dormitory building, the brunette climbed the tree outside her window and pushed the barrier up.

Blake slipped into the room silently, her eyes adjusting to the dark for a moment as she tried to discern whether or not her teammates were asleep. She got her answer when all three of them sat up in their beds at the exact same time and turned expressions of worry on her.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_And don't forget to drop me a pretty review while you're at it._**


	4. Lashing Out

**_And back to one of my favorite Blake in heat fics to write! Bet you all are wondering what's happening, right? Well, no more cliffhanger for you! Enjoy the chapter, lovely alligators!_**

* * *

Blake sighed and reached over, flipping on the light switch to reveal Ruby and Yang beginning to climb down from their bunks, Weiss standing from her own and crossing her arms. Blake's eyes zeroed in on her momentarily, noting the displeased expression upon her face. Oh how the Faunus wanted to make it morph into a different expression, one much more open, much friendlier, much more passionate. A few touches to the soft skin in the right places, feeling the goosebumps rise as her tongue licked along the salty flesh, feeling the frantic pulse against her sensitive muscle-

"Blake, are you listening at all?" Ruby's voice cut into her fantasy, the brunette's head snapping to her redheaded leader.

"What?" she asked dazedly.

"We've been worried about you!" the little powerhouse shouted. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately and we're getting concerned."

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Blake told her brusquely. "Everything's fine."

"If everything was fine, you would have told us you were going out instead of making us worry about you." Yang snapped.

"Last I checked, I was seventeen." Blake retorted. "I'm able to take care of myself and I had Sun with me."

"But we didn't know that." The blonde shot back. "With the way you were acting in class, we thought you were going to do something dangerous."

"But I'm here, aren't I?" her partner huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm here, safe and sound. I don't see the problem."

"What if you hadn't come back?" Weiss demanded, stepping forward as Ruby worked to calm Yang. "What do you think we would have thought had you not come back tonight? Or tomorrow? We would have thought you were hurt or-."

"Like you care about anything that has to do with a Faunus." Blake sneered, eyes flashing in the heiress' direction as she took a step closer to the whitette. "You still don't really see them as people, do you, Weiss? What does it matter to you if one more goes missing?"

"Blake, that's harsh!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Blake said lowly, coming to a stop in front of Weiss, green eyes glaring down into blue. "You wouldn't mind if we all disappeared, would you, Weiss? You'd be happy to know that we were gone, huh?"

"Blake, let up." Yang ordered. "Weiss was worried about you too!"

"It's an enticing thought, right, Weiss?" the Faunus continued, leaning closer. She could practically see Weiss' heart pounding, her ears picking up the vibrations that the others couldn't. This close, she could smell the heiress' perfume, a mouthwatering crisp scent, laced with violets and ice. "But that would be terrible, though, right? Because your greedy family wouldn't have a work force to control and take advantage of."

"That's enough, Blake!" Yang roared, striding over and pulling the brunette away. "Back off, would you? We're your teammates, so for whatever reason we were concerned with _your_ safety!"

"It's not like my safety really matters to any of you." Blake snarled, righting herself. "Especially not the princess over there."

"It's heiress, actually." Weiss murmured softly. Her heart was pounding in her ribcage, she could feel it beating against the front of her chest as she tried to get her hectic breathing in order. Blake's words had stung more than she had expected them to. She really thought they had been making progress together; she had begun hanging around with Velvet whenever she and her team came by to visit Blake and she hadn't made any snide comments about Faunus all week. She really thought she was doing better. Apparently, Blake thought otherwise.

There was a loud silence in the room following the statement. All of the team members stared at each other, the pause heavy with the emotions whirling around them. Then Blake chuckled. The others stared at her incredulously as the laugh bubbled up once more, filling the silence as she doubled over, her bow flattening to her head.

Lifting once more, the others noted that her eyes had returned to amber and she smiled at them. "I'm… I'm sorry." She murmured, looking around at all of them. "You're right, I'm not myself. I apologize to you, Ruby, Yang."

Turning to Weiss she moved forward and bent slightly to be eye level with the heiress. "Weiss, I had no right to attack you that way. You've been doing so well lately, especially with Velvet and her team. You don't have to forgive me for what just happened, but I am sorry and I'm very happy that you're taking the time to try seeing Faunus as people rather than the animals your family has led you to believe them to be."

"But what's been going on to cause this, Blake?" Ruby piped up softly, large silver eyes concerned. "Is something wrong with the White Fang?"

"I wouldn't know." Blake replied. "I left the organization, remember?"

"Yeah, but… I mean, is it a Faunus thing, then?" Ruby glanced to her sister in confusion.

Blake sighed and lowered her head. "Yes, the mood swings are because a Faunus thing, Ruby."

"What kind of Faunus thing?" the redhead asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Blake sighed, turning to move past them to her bunk.

"But shouldn't we know what's going on so we can prepare?" Yang asked, watching the brunette gather her showering supplies.

"Trust me, Yang, it's not something you would really understand." Blake turned to her team with her usual lax expression in place and said, "I think we should all get some sleep. We have class in the morning and I'm certain our other teachers won't be as lenient as Professor Port was with me today." Heading to the bathroom, the other girls heard her grumble, "Seven on a _Saturday_."

As the door closed, Ruby sighed and plopped to the floor. "I wish she would speak to us more." The redhead whimpered. "She promised to tell us when something was up, but that's still easier said than done."

"Blake's strong, Ruby." Yang told her. "And she said this was a Faunus thing, so other Faunus probably go through the same thing. When she's ready, Blake will come to us. We just have to survive the bizarre mood swings until then."

"If we can survive Weiss, Blake's mood swings should be no problem." Ruby giggled.

"Hey!" the whitette huffed, climbing back into her bed. "Come on, you morons. We need to get back to sleep. Blake's right, it would be unsightly to be dozing in class."

"It's not like Yang does anything else in class." Ruby snickered, climbing up to her bunk. Yang gave her butt a sharp slap in retaliation for the comment, causing Ruby to squeak and scramble faster onto her bed. The brawler lifted onto her own bunk and slid under the blankets. Within seconds, both sisters were fast asleep, comforted knowing their missing teammate was back safe.

Weiss lay in her bed, keeping her breathing even in the hopes of falling asleep faster if she focused on the lazy pattern. Within minutes, her eyelids began to fall. As she was on the brink of sleep, the heiress heard the bathroom door open. Footsteps followed and she opened her heavy lids just a crack to see a dark shape coming closer. The figure stopped at her bed and Weiss wondered what was happening, but her body was too tired to ask. Slowly, the figure moved a little closer and the whitette felt something warm and shadowy stroke against her cheek. For a split second, she thought she saw the glint of fangs and the bright red eyes of a Grimm, but seconds later, they were gone.

Slipping completely into slumber, Weiss was too far gone to see Blake slip into her bed, her ears neatly covered by a bow. The cat-Faunus glanced to the heiress one more time before smiling slightly, sliding under the blankets and sinking into sleep. Tomorrow, she would worry about her problem. Tonight, she allowed the scent of that shampoo to swirl around her.

* * *

**_I bet you are _****_all_****_ wondering what the heck is going on with Blake and what that was at the end, right? You'll have to wait until that is revealed! Drop me a review and tell me theories, thoughts and comments, alright?_**


End file.
